You found me
by BB-lover14
Summary: after a hard case Booth opens up a apart of his past to Brennan which makes them closer VERy angst /fluffy fic
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration the fray - you found me

Booth was sat on his couch with his head in his hands . He and bones had just finished a case he should of been happy to have caught the killer. How could he be happy the killer was the same age as parker. The poor kid had been abused by his father for so many years that something had finally snapped in the 6 year old's head .The small boy had found his father's gun and had waited till his dad came to attack him again before shooting him in the head. One shot and it was all over. One shot in self defence against a violent man that had cost the child 20 years of his life. One shot that had cost the child his childhood. Booth wondered how bones was the case had effected her quite badly as well. He made a decision he pulled him self up from the couch grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the front door. It may be past midnight but he needed to make sure she was okay , he just needed something to take his mind of the case. He got in his car and begin to drive the 15 minutes to bones' house.

Bones was lying in her bed just staring at the white ceiling above her. She had tried to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes all she could she was bruises and cuts all over the small child's face caused by that SOB that had hurt him all these years. The image that she could not shake out her mind was the child's sad face as he was taken away from his mother by the officers. He was to young to of understood what he had done. She was broken from these thoughts as she heard a loud knocking on her front door. She pulled her self out of bed and went to the front door. She knew who it would be standing the other side especially at this time of night. She opened the door and as she thought there was booth but he looked different than normal. There was no charm smile to greet her just a dishevelled looking booth just starting at her. She stepped aside to allow him to come in as he walked past her into the living room she took in his appearance . He was wearing a old worn FBI t-shirt and a plain pair of jeans but what she noticed the most was that his normally neat gelled hair was all messy like he had been running his hands through it several times.

She shut the front door and went to join Booth who had placed himself on her couch. She sat down next to him but not close enough to be touching. She waited for him to speak first she needed to know why he was here. He turned his head to look at her ,she could see the sorrow in those big brown eyes of his and then he spoke.

**Do you sometimes wish that we never caught the killer Bones? **

She didn't reply as she knew he wasn't looking for an answer then he continued.

**That boy does deserve to be punished for what he has done. He was just defending himself against a man who has been hurting him and his mother for most of his life. He's just 6 Bones. **

She realised the thing that was bothering booth the most was that the child was the same age as his son parker. Parker had a good childhood so far but a boy the exact same age had been subjected to pain and sorrow all his life, but now the boy would never get his childhood and innocents back. It was gone forever all because of one man. She did the only thing she could think of she placed her hand over one of booth's and squeezed it. She then said

**I know booth sometimes life isn't fair but there is nothing we can do about it now. Would you like a beer?**

She said as she got up she turned to look at him and got a charm smile back.

**Yes I'll have a beer thanks Bones and how do you always know what to say brighten my world back up?**

He looked at her and saw she had a confused look on her face as she said

**I don't know what that means**

This sent Booth into fits of laugher as Bones still confused walked into the kitchen to grab them a beer each.

When she came back she passed him a beer and said

**Would you like to watch a movie Booth?**

**Yer that would be good Bones but can I be cheeky and borrow your shower first I went to the gym earlier and forgot to shower?**

**Okay you sure can I've got some of your clothes you've left here before in my cupboard if you want them.**

**Yer sounds good.**

**I'll bring them to you. **

With this Booth got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom he had been to Bones' house so many times before during cases or just to hang out that he now knew it like the back of his hand. He got a towel out of the cupboard and when into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Bones had found some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt of his in her room and proceeded to take them to the bathroom.

She Knocked on the door and said

**Booth I'll leave them just outside the door **.

She got no response so she tried again

**Booth you listening to me ? **

She was just about to leave him to it when she heard a small sob from the other side of the door.

**Booth you all right?**

Still no response was heard so she decided what she was going to do and said

**Booth I'm coming in**

With this she opened the door and walked in and was shocked to see booth standing in the middle of her shower fully clothed .

**Booth what are you doing ?**

A couple of seconds later Booth replied

**I though I was fine but I got in here and a had a flashback of my childhood. As I've told you before my father used to drink but that wasn't the whole story.**

The sorrow had returned to his eyes and even though the shower was on Bones still though she could make out tears streaming down his face.

**What do you mean that's not the whole story Booth**

She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do with Booth in this state before she could decided he started to talk again.

**He used to beat my mom but only because she was trying to protect me and Jared from him when he was drunk. He used to get angry at the most stupid things one day when I was 6 and Jared was 4 we accidentally knocked over a vase while play fighting in the living room. As soon as he heard it smash on to the floor he turned round to us and shouted you IDIOTS at us. We apologized but he had been drinking and didn't care. The next thing I knew he was coming towards me and Jared with his hand made into a fist. He had done this so many times before I immediately stood in front of Jared to protect him. The next thing I remember was waking up on the floor with blood pouring out of my nose. Dad had long gone back to the local pub for a few more drinks. I pulled myself up found my brother cowering in under the coffee table . I made sure he was okay then mom helped me clean myself up and we just carried on like nothing had happened till the next time. It carried on till I was 11 years old Bones by then I knew how to stand up for myself and fought him back then called the cops on him. This case just bought all the haunting memories back.**

Bones just stood there shocked for a minute she had look at his x rays before and had seen many past injures

but had never realised that most of them were caused by his own father.

**Oh Booth**.

Is all she said in that moment. She knew what she had to do he had been there through all the hard times she had faced now she had to be there for him to.

She kicked off her heels and pulled open the shower door and stepped in. She was going to get soaked but at this point she didn't care. There she was just stood in front of booth who was looking at the floor. She did to him what he had done to her so many times before. She placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so she could look into those brown eyes of his.

**Your safe now Booth**

**But what if I turn out like my father and hurt parker.**

After this a loud sob racked his body. Bones pulled him into a hug.

**You will never be like your father Booth. Parker loves you and you love him.**

**Lets get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold. **

She slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head and dropped on to the floor. She had seen his chest before but wow his muscles were so defined. She scolded her self this was not the time to be thinking about her partner like this.

Booth couldn't believe how beautiful his partner looked as she stood before him. The water slowly dripping down her face and down her chest. Her top now soaked was stuck to her like a second skin and showed her curves perfectly. He look up at her face to find her staring at his chest in admiration. That was the last straw he lost it then and there. He put one hand on the side of her face and the other on her waist.

**Booth what you doing **

she started to say but he pulled her closer and crashed his lips on to hers softly at first like he was trying out a new thing. She knew in her mind this wasn't the right time for this but her heart and body seemed to disagree as she deepened the kiss further by pulling on his bottom lip. He granted her entrance as he opened his mouth slightly so there tongues could tangle together. She tasted amazing he felt her hands slowly run down his Abs stopping at each one just for a second. The hand that had been on her waist had now crept under her soaked shirt and was caressing her back. He was teasing her to much she put her hands at the bottom of her shirt and slowly peeled it off break the kiss just for a second. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed down her neck and down her chest. At this her head arched back and she released a sigh. Then she spoke

**Is this what you want to happen right now Booth?**

He just nodded as he unhooked her bra and took one of her breasts into his mouth. This was the only answer she need as she undone the button on his jeans and slowly pushed them down his legs till he stepped out of them. He did the same to her then pushed her against the side of the shower as he lifted her up so her legs where wrapped around his waist. She could feel his arousal on her thigh and she liked it. She crashed her lips back on to his when she heard a noise in her apartment that sounded like a key turning in a door. Then all she and Booth heard was Angela's voice echo through the apartment

**Sweetie where are you I've been ring you for 2 hours are you all right?**

**I came to check cause that was a nasty case we had. **

Bones and booth just looked at each other and whispered

**What are we going to do now?**


	2. dont speak your eyes tell me all i need

_**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope that this is good. I think that this story is one of my best so I hope you all continue to enjoy it. There will be a couple of more chapters after this one. This isn't a song fic but I got inspiration from two song Ungodly hour by the fray and Angel of mine by eternal. Enjoy it**_

_**Recap **_

_**Sweetie where are you I've been ring you for 2 hours are you all right?**_

_**I came to check cause that was a nasty case we had. **_

_Bones and booth just looked at each other and whispered_

_**What are we going to do now?**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Booth slowly released his grip on Brennan's waist as she unravelled her legs from his hips. Slowly and quietly he let her slide down till he was sure that her feet where firmly placed on the floor before releasing his arms from her waist. Bones put one finger to his lips and quietly said _

_**SSHHH**_

_Angela by this time had discovered that Brennan was not in the kitchen or living room and was now making her way down the small corridor that connected the living room to the bedroom and bathroom. All of a sudden she heard a shuffling noise coming from inside the bathroom._

_**Brennan you in there? **_

_Angela shouted through the bathroom door._

_**Yer just give me a minute and I'll be out.**_

_Replied Brennan as she turned of the shower and pulled a towel of the radiator to wrap herself in. She walked back to Booth who was still standing in the shower only clad in his boxers, passed him a towel and pulled him in for a quick kiss before putting a hand on his cheek and whispering in his ear _

_**I'll get rid of her as quick as I can, then we are going to finish what you started.**_

_As she turned to leave she let her hand travel from his cheek down to the waistband of his boxers before strutting off to the door. As she twisted the handle and pulled the door towards her she tried to calm herself down as even a small smile out of place could have Angela working out what was going on. She stepped out of the bathroom making sure to shut the door quickly behind her so Angela could not look in._

_**Sweetie there you are. You didn't pick up your phone I called 8 times what where you doing?**_

_**Sorry Angela I was taking a long shower just trying to get the images of that poor child out of head.**_

_**What for an hour those images must have been stuck in there pretty good.**_

_Said Angela while looking at Brennan to see any indications that may give away why she was acting so odd, for her anyway. _

_**Yer I lost track of time. Why are you here again?**_

_**Just to check on you and see if you wanted to hang out and eat chocolate ice cream, it's the cure for everything.**_

_**Nah not tonight I just want to go to bed and forget about the case **_

_Brennan replied while thinking ang please leave I wanna get back to booth. _

_**ok ill leave you too it. If you need anything just call.**_

_Meanwhile booth was coming to terms with the fact that after he had opened up to her, his Bones had stepped fully clothed into the shower and had started to undress him. He was sure that he was dreaming the whole episode and decided to pinch him self to prove it. Ouch that really hurt he thought. Its not a dream this is really happening she's really kissing me back, their really her hands touching and caressing my skin. _

_His next thought was the fact that he couldn't stand in the shower for the whole time that it would take bones to get Angela to leave. He proceed to step out the shower wrapping himself in the towel that bones had given him as she left. As he got out he accidentally stubbed his left big toe on the cabinet next to the shower. _

_**Crap!! that hurt **_

_he shouted while hopping around on one foot as pain pulsated through his left foot. _

_Just as Angela was about to leave she heard someone cursing on the other side of the bathroom door._

_**Oh sweetie while didn't you tell me you had a man here no wonder you in the shower so long **_

_said Angela with a small squeal and a was thinking to her self if Ang squealed at that what would she do if she found out the man in her shower was Booth._

_Just at this point Brennan's worst nightmare became true ,she heard a turning of the handle and the creak of the door as it opened behind her._

_**Thank God she's gone we can get back to where we were before we got interrupted. **_

_said Booth who was totally oblivious to the fact that a very excited Angela was standing in front of him resisting a large urge to squeal. He had heard Angela say that she was leaving and had presumed the coast was clear. He looked at Bones who was standing in front of him and became quite confused about why she looked angry until Angela could resist the urge no longer and released it._

_**Hello knight in FBI shinning armour **_

_she said to him in a rather high pitched voice that had a slight hint of flirting in._

_Booth wondered what his face must of looked like at the point cause he was sure his mouth had dropped to his chest and his face had gone a tomato red colour. He looked over to Bones, man did she look angry right now, focusing back on Angela he could tell he was never going to live this down. He finally found his voice and replied _

_**ummm hi Angela what you doing here? **_

_**It's alright Booth I was just leaving I can see you two have somewhere you want to be **_

_She said with a wink._

_Finally after 5 minutes of just staring at Booth in disbelief about the fact that he had just ruined the whole plan Brennan finally spoke up_

_**Its not what it looks like Angela. Booth was just helping me fix the shower.**_

_**Right is he now !**_

_**You see it stopped working yesterday and Booth said he could sort it.**_

_**That doesn't explain sweetie why you are both wet and wrapped in towels.**_

_Booth spoke up_

_**well I was trying to fix it and the pipe broke, I forgot to turn of the water hence the reason we both got soaked. **_

_**Okay if you say so I'm going to leave and let you two get back to finish fixing the shower.**_

_At this last comment she put her hands in the air and made a inverted comma's gesture. This confused Brennan what did that gesture have anything to do with her and booth fixing the shower._

_**I don't know what **__(she copies the gesture) __**this means?**_

_**Don't worry sweetie I'm sure Booth will explain it to you later. Now you two have fun and ill see you both at work on Monday.**_

_With this she let walked back down the corridor and let her self out , leaving a very confused Brennan and very embarrassed Booth in her wake. The next few minutes where spent with Bones and Booth just basically staring at each other trying to work how they were going to fix this mess. If Angela had seen past the lie which they both thought she probably had , the news of this development in their relationship would surely be all over the lab like a heat rash. Brennan was the first to speak _

_**Why on earth did you come out of the bathroom Booth?**_

_**Umm I though I heard her say she was leaving so I though the case was clear.**_

_**Well it wasn't was it!!**_

_Before Booth could reply Bones had stormed into her bedroom and had slammed the door in his face. Damn what he supposed to do now he had ruined the progress that they had made in the last 2 hours. He needed to tell her he was sorry, so he mustered together all of his courage and knocked on the door._

_**Bones can I come please?**_

_Meanwhile Bones had removed the remainder of her wet clothing and had dried herself off. She put on some new underwear and pulled on her favourite shirt. It was a old FBI shirt of Booth's that she had lets call it borrowed from his house when he got shot by that evil woman Pam Numman. She didn't know the reasons behind it and maybe never would , but when she found out from the doctor that Booth was dead she had ran out of the hospital. Had gotten into her car and had ended up outside Booth's house, she had found the key in that stupid rock he kept it in by the front door and had let her self in. Maybe she thought that she would of opened the door and there he would have been standing alive and healthy. It wasn't true after she let herself in she had found the house to be completely silent ,all the lights off and his post still lying on the doormat from that mornings delivery. She had not even bothered to turn on the lights as she walked through his living room , down the corridor and into his bedroom. She had the need to be feel close to him even though that she knew that he was gone. She had gone through his drawers and found that shirt. She had put it on then crawled into to his bed which was still unmade from were he had sleep in it and that's where she had stayed for hours on end, she forgets how many it actually was now before she had made her self leave and go back to her apartment. Ever since that night she had slept in his shirt it helped her to sleep and feel close to him, even after she found out that his death was faked to catch a still bought her comfort it still had his unique scent on it even though she had worn it so many times. She was so lost in her thoughts as she sat on the edge of her bed that she didn't hear Booth's constant knocking on the door until he finally had opened it himself. _

_That where he found her looking as gorgeous as ever just sitting on the end of her bed wearing just a shirt. Wait that was his shirt , the shirt that he had been looking for months, it wasn't his favourite or anything like that but he would wear to the gym or when he was just relaxing at home. How had she got hold of it ,he didn't mind thought she looked so beautiful in it. He looked around as it was clear that she was lost in thought ,he had never been in her bedroom , this should of felt wrong he was invading her privacy but it felt like he had been here so many times before. He walked up to the bed and kneeled in front of her and looked straight into those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers before saying_

_**Bones are you okay ?**_

_He placed a hand on her leg although being careful how he did it , he knew that she startled easily and knew many types of martial arts. He didn't want to be beaten up or karate kicked by her. This gentle touch seemed to knock her out of her reverie as she looked back into his eyes._

_**Sorry Booth I'm fine I was just thinking about something that's all.**_

_She placed a hand over the one that still rested on her leg and smiled back at him._

_**Anything you want to talk about, I'll be happy to listen?**_

_She knew that she should just change the subject and talk about something else but she had never been able to express how that day she was told he had died had affected her. He looked so concerned about what was wrong not only how his charm smile had disappeared but also the concern in those big brown eyes of his that she could happily get lost in. She decided to just tell him what harm could it do to get it off her chest. _

_**I was thinking about where and when I got this shirt. It was the night I was told that you had died , I went to your house found this shirt put it on and crawled and curled up in your bed and cried myself to sleep. I just need to be close to you , I don't know why it seems so illogical now but at the time I had become numb to pain and emoticons . It just seemed right back then.**_

_With this a lone tear made its own little ragged path down her cheek as she took in a big breath. Booth knew that she didn't cry at his funeral but had never know what happened in those two weeks that he had to hide away from her. He was shocked to the core that she had opened up to him but happy at the same time she was making progress in letting him in to her life. He got up from his knees sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his side and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when she didn't pull away and then proceeded to let her head drop and rest in the crook between his head and shoulder. He brought the arm up that wasn't holding her and wiped away that lone tear as it made it way down her cheek with a brush of his thumb._

_**I'm sorry Bones I never meant to hurt you or make you think that I had left you. **_

_**I know that now Booth its okay. I just got reminded of that night that's all. **_

_She looked up and gave him a small smile before letting her head drop back down on to his shoulder. He leant down a placed a soft kiss on her temple._

_**I'll never leave you by choice Bones and I wondered where that shirt had got to, I was beginning to think I had little goblins in my house that stole my clothes.**_

_He gave her one of his famous charm smiles and she began to giggle before saying _

_**There are no such things as goblins Booth anthropologically there is no evidence that…..**_

_Before she could carry on with one of her speech that she normally broke into Booth leaned down again and tilted her head up towards him with his left hand before placing a kiss on those lips of hers. This effectively made her shut up as he had hoped as she started to return the kiss with more passion than it had started with. He began to tug on her bottom lip begging for entrance as his left hand weaved its way into those brown locks of hers. She granted him entrance and their tongues began to battle. She needed to be closer to him she knew that she shouldn't feel like this and that they shouldn't be doing this. They were partners this isn't what partners do but it felt so right so she let her heart take over from the logic that was her brain and shifted her self so she was effectively straddling Booth's lap. Booth couldn't believe it she was returning the kiss like she had done earlier maybe she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. _

_He loved his partner, he had done for all the time that they have worked together but never had the courage to tell her. Maybe now he could tell she seemed to feel the same way. He decided it was now or never as he broke the kiss he spoke_

_**Bones I need to talk to you about something **_

_Oh no he's going to tell me there's a line and we shouldn't cross it she thought to her self._

_**It's okay Booth I understand **_

_She started to get up when Booth held her at the waist so she couldn't escape._

_**No I don't think you do. Bones ever since I meet you for that first case I was pulled in by your personality. You are really special Bones, really special too me and I never want to lose you because I think if I did I would break into so many pieces I would never be fully formed again. You brighten up my day ,in fact you are my day . I cant go a day without talking to you without seeing you without touching you. What I'm trying to say Bones is that I Love You I will always have and always will.**_

_She was stunned she had thought that he was going to say they couldn't do this but no he was announcing his love for her. For her he felt the same way she couldn't believe it. Every time Angela had tried to get them together she had denied that she liked Booth in that way but that day he got shot she had finally realised something that she had been trying to repress deep in her mind for all those years she did love him. She loved him more than he knew. He made her day as well she would work later sometimes on purpose just because she knew Booth would show up and make her leave with him. She managed to get out of his grasp and stood up and began to pace the room. How was she going to tell him this she was no good with revealing emotions it had always been her weak spot ever since her folks left when she was 15._

_Oh no I've spooked her she trying to think of a way to get away Booth thought. He stood up and walked up behind her. Placing his hands on her waist he turned her to look at him waiting for the speech that he didn't want to hear. It shocked him so much what he heard next that he was glued to the spot and couldn't move, 5 simple words had done this too him words he thought he would never hear from her._

_**I Love You Too Booth .I have done for a while just didn't know how to say it.**_

_She loved him he couldn't believe it ,he shook him self out of the reverie and pulled her in for passionate kiss which she quite happily returned. She began to push him towards the bed he knew what she was doing. He broke this kiss and spoke _

_**I don't want to rush things Bones so I'm going to be a gentleman and go and sleep on your couch as it's 2 o'clock in the morning and we both have work tomorrow. **_

_He went to leave and stopped in his tracks as she spoke._

_**That's okay Booth but just lie with me and I need to feel you close please**__._

_He didn't even have to think about it _

_**I'll just go put some dry bottoms and I'll be back you sure this what you want?**_

_**I'm sure Booth don't be long.**_

_**Okay I'll be back **_

_With this he walked out toward the bathroom in search of those dry jogging bottoms she had found him. While he was gone she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She couldn't believe this was happening they had finally declared their love for each other and she couldn't be happier. By the time that Booth came back she had already started to drift off, she was lying on her left side on the right side of the bed. So he slipped under the covers on the left and pulled her too him so that her head was resting on his chest and one of her arms was draped over his waist and he wrapped his arms around her. She stirred slightly and said _

_**Booth is tasht yous ? **_

_**Yer it is Bones I'm here and I'm not leaving. Go back to sleep.**_

_And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms with no clue about what would happen tomorrow when they woke. _

_**Thank you for reading this chapter wasn't going to be this long at the start but I just couldn't break it .it didn't seem right. Please review they make my day and I will sent each one a naked Booth xxxxxxxxxxx =D**_

_**Random fact 1: I'm studying to be a nurse.**_


End file.
